En el futuro
by 650katie
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en el futuro hay una persona en especial que sepa un poco sobre la historia pasada de nuestros personajes favoritos de One Piece?


**Hola chicos y chicas, ¿Cómo están? Bueno, para no alargar esta conversación estoy de regreso con un One-shot de One Piece.**

**¿Qué pasaría si en el futuro hay una persona en especial que sepa un poco sobre la historia pasada de nuestros personajes favoritos de One Piece?**

**Esta idea se me vino hace un mes, más o menos, espero les guste : D**

*120 años después de la Era de la Piratería*

Las personas van y vienen a un paso rápido para llegar a su lugar de trabajo.

Las calles infestadas por el interminable tráfico de automóviles.

¿Cuánto ha cambiado el mundo a través de los años? La respuesta es simple si conoces la historia de la Era de la Piratería que tuvo su fin hace 120 años atrás.

Puede sonar interesante ese tema, sin embargo para los estudiantes puede ser un tema aburrido o absurdo.

Pero, ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado la Era de la Piratería para el futuro de hoy en día?... Pues, simplemente todo.

¿Por qué? Ah… puede ser un tema algo largo pero se podría resumir.

En aquel entonces también existía un Gobierno Mundial.

"¿A si? ¿Fue mejor o peor que el de ahora?" Preguntaran algunos.

Sinceramente, era peor que el de ahora. Lo digo por las diversas ideologías de algunos Marinos, fuerza militar bajo el poder del Gobierno, que tenían sobre el significado de la justicia.

"¿Solamente eso?"

No, también estaban los secretos que "ellos" guardaban a todo el mundo sobre las sociedades antepasadas de la historia solo para su beneficio y no correr peligro alguno.

"Si todo eso paso ¿Quién es el responsable de cambiar todo eso a lo que es hoy?"

Je, sonara como un chiste de mala gracia si se los digo, pero no voy a abstenerme a decírselos.

Monkey D. Luffy, no olviden ese nombre nunca. Él fue el segundo rey de los piratas, responsable de este cambio de 360° al mundo de hoy.

"¿¡Ehh!? ¿Un pirata? ¿Acaso es un error?" Me preguntaran con total asombro.

Se los dije. No es un error, es un suceso muy importante en la historia de ahora.

Como todo pirata en aquella época él tenía una tripulación llamada "Los piratas del Sombrero de Paja". Ellos llegaron a ser los más poderosos de la Era de la Piratería, encontrando el mayor tesoro de la historia, dejada por el anterior rey de los piratas, el One Piece.

"¿Y cómo así cambio al Gobierno de ahora?"

Una persona en especial, que era parte de la tripulación de ese hombre, tenía el sueño de descubrir sobre el siglo vacío, que era otro misterio bajo el brazo del Gobierno, para luego confesar a todo el mundo sobre el misterio que el Gobierno les ocultaba.

"¿Cómo "esa" persona pudo descubrir el siglo vacío?"

A través de grandes piedras indestructibles llamadas Poneglyhps donde nuestros antepasados escribían sobre su propia cultura en lengua muerta. Esta persona sabía leerlos a la perfección y siempre fue perseguida por agentes del Gobierno, porque como sabía demasiado acerca del siglo vacío era un peligro que el Gobierno no podía dejarlo pasar.

Pero no crean que todo esto fue fácil no, no. Antes no se podía navegar por el mar con la facilidad que ahora tenemos ya que todos los mares han estado separados por una barrera llamada la Red Line, era una montaña de roca "indestructible", y ninguna persona podía viajar del mar del sur al mar del norte tan fácil. En esa época las únicas embarcaciones que podían pasar eran los de la Marina, quienes podían tomar distintas rutas marítimas o recibir el permiso de pasar por parte de Mariejoa la tierra sagrada.

Y ahora se preguntaran ¿Qué hizo ese hombre para destruir esa barrera considerada indestructible?

Pues, hay varias teorías por parte de los historiadores acerca de esto ya que no hay respuesta clara. Solamente se sabe que fue un proceso largo que, además de ayudar con la unificación de los mares, también se pudo saber lo que era el One Piece. Y a ese proceso se le bautizó como "El Proyecto One Piece"

"¿Y que llegaron a ser los demás tripulantes de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja?"

Je, bueno, ellos realizaron sus sueños como cualquier otra persona de gran perseverancia.

Uno de ellos llego a ser el mejor espadachín hasta la época, superando a Dracule Mihawk quien era el mejor espadachín en esa época. Su nombre era Roronoa Zoro si no me equivoco.

Luego de entre ellos había una mujer a quien se la conoce por hacer un mundimapa muy complejo para los cartógrafos de aquel entonces. Creo que se llamaba Nami según dicen los libros de historia.

Después había otro hombre quien había cumplido el sueño de cualquier persona que le guste el mundo de la gastronomía, ser el mejor cocinero del mundo. Dicen historias que sus platos te hacían, literalmente, volar en el cielo por tal sentimiento que le ponía a sus comidas. Su nombre era Sanji, lo recuerdo porque siempre hacen referencias de él en todos los restaurantes.

Después había otro hombre que es conocido por ser el hombre más bravo de todos los mares y por tener la mejor puntería en toda la historia. ¿Cómo era su nombre?... ¡Lo tengo! Era Ussop.

Luego, y el que más me enorgullece contar, era "alguien" que cumplió su sueño de encontrar cualquier cura para todas las enfermedades. Me refiero a "alguien" porque en los libros no se especifica si esta "persona" en realidad era de la raza humana. Y los médicos de hoy, milagrosamente, pudieron basarse en su inteligencia para crear más medicinas para enfermedades terminales, el cáncer, el SIDA, entre otros. Su nombre… es un poco gracioso pero si mi mente no me falla tenía el nombre de Tony Tony Chopper.

Ahora voy a contar sobre la mujer que tuvo el papel más importante en toda la historia, la mujer conocida por tener el sueño de descifrar el siglo vacío, una de las mujeres que fue perseguida desde su niñez por el Gobierno y la mejor arqueóloga hasta la época. Su nombre era Nico Robin.

Luego está el hombre quien fue el responsable de crear la gran embarcación de estos piratas, el "Thousand Sunny", que a pesar de las bajas de los mares del Nuevo Mundo, siempre estuvo en buen estado pudiendo recorrer cada rincón de los mares más peligrosos. Y este hombre, bueno en realidad no tanto ya que él fue un cyborg, llamado Franky es uno de los grandes carpinteros de la Época de la Piratería.

Y por último tenemos al hombre quien ahora es conocido como el mejor músico de la historia por su gran habilidad de tocar cualquier instrumento. Su nombre era Brook. Algunos testimonios de los libros de fantasía dicen que en realidad no era un hombre sino un alma en pena… ¡Qué imaginación!

Aunque estas personas hayan fallecido hace ya mucho tiempo, puede ser que alguien en cualquier parte del mundo pueda heredar su voluntad…

¡Ay, caray! ¿Qué es lo que dije? Se me suena algo similar…

-¡Mamá! ¿Sigues hablando sola?- Se oyó la voz de un niño a través de la puerta de mi habitación.

Reconocí aquella voz, inmediatamente apague la grabadora que tenía en mi mano.

-No, hijo. Puedes pasar- Le dije a mi hijo dándole permiso para entrar.

Vi como la puerta se abrió rápidamente dando escena a un pequeño niño de una gran sonrisa, piel clara, ojos marrones, cabello rubio y vestía con ropas ligeras de verano.

-Mamá, no me gusta que hables sola, me da miedo- Dijo el pequeño mientras me abrazaba.

-No estaba hablando sola, William. Estaba haciendo otra grabación- Le dije con serenidad.

-¿Por qué haces tantas grabaciones acerca de la historia?- Me pregunto William mientras seguía aferrado a mí.

-No lo sé, creo que ahora es una manía mía- Le dije en una sonrisa.

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Hay que ir al parque!- Dijo mi hijo rompiendo nuestro abrazo mientras comenzaba a dar saltitos con su energía de siempre.

-Está bien, vamos- Le dije con una sonrisa.

Esta mujer, de 34 años de edad, se llama Boa Anita; una mujer de alta estatura, ojos color marrón, piel clara, cabello negro y cuerpo delgado.

Es una maestra de historia y geografía de la Universidad Central de aquella ciudad.

Tiene una personalidad calmada y perseverante ya que tiene un sueño que tiene que cumplir si o si, saber más sobre la historia de sus antepasados porque aún tiene varias incógnitas acerca de lo mencionado.

Su hijo, de 10 años de edad, tiene el nombre de Trafalgar D. William.

William es un niño impaciente, aventurero, algo sensible y travieso. Es un estudiante de primaria de la Escuela Grand Line.

Y con todo esto, es muy grato saber que hay una persona que tenga gran curiosidad acerca de los hechos del pasado…

¿Qué? ¿Le recuerda a alguien?

Si tienes una idea… entonces es verdad acerca de la Voluntad Heredada.

**¡AY, AY! Y este es el fin.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Tienen todo el derecho de aventarme tomates por esto (?)…**

**Bueno en fin espero sus comentarios y ver qué opinión tienen acerca de mi primer One Shot.**

**Recuerden, pueden mandarme sugerencias para mejorar en el futuro…**

**Bueno, me despido. Hasta pronto.**


End file.
